Da Rules
Da Rules is the rulebook that all fairies and godchildren have to follow. They are usually broken by Timmy, or are used as a plot device to prevent him from simply wishing something away. Rules *No messing with the things Anti fairies do. *Fairies cannot kill, maim, or injure living beings. *No traveling to March, 1972 (only applies to Timmy). *No using magic to win a competition. *Anti-fairies are visible to humans (since the events of "Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide"). *A child cannot wish to know if any other kids have fairies, or who has fairies. You have to find out by yourself Proven In "Fairy Fairy Quite Contary" *A child cannot wish to take away the fairies of another child. They have to be wished away by the same child, or compete in a Magical Duel. *Fairies only grant wishes to miserable children of the dominate species of Earth. *Yoo Doo dolls are very dangerous. (You can still poof up Yoo Doo dolls). *Follow Da Rules (obviously). *No 'Super' wishes. *When a child reveals the existence of their fairy/fairies, all witnesses and the child have their memories wiped and all magic items they have come in contact with disappear. This is the largest rule. *No wishes that interfere with true love in any way. *No wishing that someone was in love with you. *Cannot wish for Christmas occurring everyday (rule was caused by Timmy In "Christmas Every Day"). *No breakfast wishes after 10:30 a.m. *Cannot wish for a world without girls (Rule was also caused by Timmy). *If your life is perfect enough or you say "I'm happy and don't need my godparents anymore," they must leave. *Cannot wish for bad things and non-lethal things to happen. (Timmy broke this rule in Boys in the Band.) *No wishing someone back to life. (It as allowed to wish for a ghost, however, as Timmy was able to make pirates come to Dimmsdale in "Wish Fixers" to make them tell a story). Timmy has however broken this rule when bringing King Arthur back to life when he is killed by the Dragon in the episode "Knighty Knight". *No wishing for money (was hinted in "Nectar of the Odds", and "Genie Meanie Minie Mo"). *No wishing to steal (was hinted in "Genie Meanie Minie Mo", and "Nectar of The Odds"). *You may only loan out your fairies to a child twice as miserable. *When a child has reached an age old enough not to believe in fairies anymore, the fairy/fairies must leave Via the Fairy Cab, *No interfering with sleep wishes without permission from the Sand man. *No interfering with teeth wishes without permission from the Tooth Fairy. *Children are to receive a "Fairy-versary" if they have had their Fairies for over a year without exposing them. They are given a muffin that grants them a rule-free wish when they take a bite. *Magic can't affect other magical items. *No wishing yourself into a fairy, unless if you save all fairies.(Which timmy has done a lot) *All vocal related wishes can only be made to a fairy in the voice of their godchild. *Cloning wishes can only be canceled when all the clones are together at once. *If all fairy godparents in the universe want to have the same godchild, all the fairies must compete in a Rage in a Cell match, and the winner will become the wanted godchild. The rules above Cloning wishes can only be canceled when all the clones are together at once were mostly broken by Timmy, who breaks them to make some people happy or to satisfy himself, but they always end up causing a disaster. In the end, Jorgen Von Strangle always lets Timmy keep his fairies, mostly because he is made miserable again, or Timmy tricks him into doing it. *Any rule of Da Rules can be removed if one of the fairies accidentally cuts a page. (Proven by Cosmo) *You cannot wish away Da Rules or wish away any of the rules in Da Rules. Including this one. Am I right? *No wishing for fake documents, money etc. *The godkid cannot wish to have fairy-like magic (according to the Kraft macaroni and cheese commercial). *If a kid cannot be trusted to keep their fairies a secret, then they cannot have their own fairies, no matter how miserable they are.(They can still have someone else's fairies temporarily loaned to them if they are twice as miserable as that kid who has the fairies.) *No wishing away what lasts forever. *No undoing wishes for something authentic. Losing the fairy Their seems to be variations to losing your fairy/ies depending on how the child acts them out. *'If the fairies are revealed by the godchild on purpose', Da rule book will appear and the fairy/ies will be sucked away, but the godchild and everyone around will remember they exist and everything they caused will remain the same. *'If the fairy/ies are taken away by the fairy court', the godchild will never see them again, but will still remember them, and everything they had from them will remain. There is also the possibility of the godchild re-gaining their fairy/ies if he/she proves they are worthy of having them. *'If the fairy/ies are accidentally revealed', the Fairy Council and Jorgen Von Strangle will appear and take them away. They will wipe the godparents' memory, the godchild's memory, and the memory of anyone involved. Everything they wished up will remain, however. *'If the fairy/ies quit', the godchild will receive the ultimate punishment if the fairy/ies have had it with the child because they treat him/her/them so horribly! The fairy council will erase their mind like the punishment above, however, they will also take away ANYTHING the fairy/ies ever gave the child. After this, the fairy/ies and any other magical being will go through a "Fairy Idol" and even if the winner is not a fairy, they will become one, and will be assigned to the most miserable child on earth (unless said child happens to be the same one that said fairies were assigned to before they quit), in an attempt to make them happy. *'If a fairy is challenged by another fairy to a Magical Duel (proven by Timmy in "Fairy, Fairy Quite Contary, even though Rimmy got his memory back',) the loser's fairy/ies will be reassigned and the godchild will forget they ever had godparent/s. *'If the godchild grows up and becomes too old for his/her fairies (proven many times, Mostly in channel Chasers)' the most peaceful way to lose you fairy is the right way. In the way it is supposed to happen in the first place, the godparent/s will pack their bags and leave their godchild once they outgrow them, and leave in the fairy cab (Proven in Channel Chasers Part 3) The godchild will keep everything they had from the fairy/ies but will forget about them through magic, rather than anything disastrous. Whatever animal the godparent/s disguised themselves as during their time with their godchild/ren a normal version will replace them. It usually happens around the age of 19. *'If the godchild wishes they were an adult (Proven By Timmy in "The Big Problem" '. In the most rare occasion, the fairy bell boy will let the godchild keep their fairy/ies until they are reassigned, and will only make exceptions through five dollars. The godchild will have a chance to prove they're still as childish as always in an attempt to keep their fairy/ies. Although this rule contradicts the previous one, when the godchild becomes an adult, they are suppose to immediatly forget about their Fairies. *'If a wish is made for another species to become the dominant species of life on Earth' as fairies are assigned to the children of the dominate species of life on Earth *'If a godchild says: "I'm happy and I don't need my godparents anymore" (Proven by Vicky In "The Switch Glitch"),' they will instantly be taken away from the godchild who owns the fairy/ies, and have a smile stamped to their face. *If a kid has fairies loaned to him/her,. then when the godchild who loaned them will get them back and the kid had the fairies loaned to him/her will forget that he/she had them. But they will still have everything that they wished up. (proven by Tootie) Trivia *If Cosmo and Wanda try to wish Timmy up something that doesn't apply by the rules, their wands will wilt and make a farting sound. *In Season 0 in Fairly Godparents first episode Da Rules was colored yellow and was changed when it entered season 1. It is also Da Rules' first appearance. *Almost all of these rules have affected Timmy in some way, and he has lost or nearly lost his fairies in most of the ways listed possible above. However, he always regains his fairies by the end of the episode/movie. *In the past seasons, it was said that each fairy has their own copy of Da Rules. But recently in recent episodes, they have it where there is only one official copy of the book. *In Hassle in the Castle, Cosmo and Wanda made up a rule that Timmy wasn't allowed to come into their castle because they didn't want to spoil the surprise about the Hall of Timmy. *It is shown that Juandissimo Magnifico's copy of Da Rules is entitled El Rules. Category:Terms Category:Fairies Category:Objects Category:Fairy Objects